


Wrathchild

by coppersulfate



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, упоминание насилия
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppersulfate/pseuds/coppersulfate
Summary: Он был беспризорным ребенком, отвергнутым обществом, без намека на будущее. Они обещали ему то, чего он никогда не мог иметь. Но он все равно пытался заполучить это.Занзас-центрик.
Kudos: 1





	1. Мусор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrathchild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071259) by [Kenoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoma/pseuds/Kenoma). 



_I was born into a scene of angriness and greed, dominance and persecution.  
My mother was a queen, my dad I've never seen, I was never meant to be.  
And now I spend my time looking all around,  
For a man that's nowhere to be found.  
Until I find him I'm never gonna stop searching,  
I'm gonna find my old man, gonna travel around.  
[Iron Maiden — Wrathchild]_

Это было мерзкое, ничтожное место — темный, влажный подвал с бетонным полом и ободранными, заплесневелыми стенами. В окна, узкие и высокие, как в тюрьме, никогда не поступало достаточно света, а система отопления — старый поломанный обогреватель - не давала нужного тепла, чтобы согреть зимними ночами. Это было то место, которое типичная богатая семья использует для того, чтобы складывать груды бесполезных вещей: ржавые велосипеды, использованные игрушки, старые газеты, пыльные рождественские елки, забытое барахло.

Проще говоря, мусор.

Никто бы там никогда не захотел там жить, но все же были те, кто называл такое место домом. Доказательством тому были остатки еды на столе, посуда, сложенная в протекающую раковину, некоторые вещи, повешенные в углу сушиться, но более всего — одеяла, которые поднимались и опускались в такт медленного и регулярного дыхания ребенка, спящего на раскладушке.

Никто бы не стал жить там добровольно, но у матери не было выбора и она даже благословила судьбу, которая никогда особенно ее не жаловала, за то, что та дала ей и ее сыну хоть крышу над головой и эти стены, что отделяют их от грязи внешнего мира.

Кроме этого, у них никогда ничего не было. Она работала день и ночь на фабрике, и того, что она заработала по-черному, было недостаточно, чтобы оплатить аренду этой лачуги и купить еды для обоих. Но она не жаловалась. Как она могла? Все, что имело для нее значение — это ее сын, и даже работа не казалось такой сложной, если он приходил к ней во время очень коротких перерывов. Он был серьёзным и молчаливым ребенком, и все же, не делая ничего особенного, всегда мог заставить ее улыбнуться — все, что ей нужно было сделать, это посмотреть в его глаза удивительного вишневого оттенка, чтобы больше не чувствовать себя одинокой и потерянной, как когда-то. Его рождение, каким бы незапланированным оно ни было, стало благословением свыше для нее: реальность кажется не такой серой, когда вы вместе сталкиваетесь с ней, когда можешь разделить свои надежды с кем-то, хотя в их случае это были просто мечты.

Часто перед сном мать и сын зарывались под одеяло, и она вместо того, чтобы рассказывать ему сказки о королевствах и рыцарях, обнимала его и долго говорила о том, каким будет их будущее. Потому что когда ты чувствуешь, что у тебя его нет, как в ее случае, все, что ты можешь сделать, это внушить себе, что оно у тебя есть, и притвориться, что оно будет замечательным.

Со временем она достигла больших успехов в создании надежды из ничего, таких, что в один прекрасный день, она сама начала серьезно верить в свои сказки.

_Однажды все изменится, вот увидишь. Однажды у нас будет много денег, и мы будем жить в доме, таком же красивом, как те, что ты видел по телевизору, с большими и яркими окнами и мраморными полами, такими блестящими, что ты увидишь в них свое отражение. И еще в нем будет сад, полный деревьев, качелей и всяких детских игрушек. Будет здорово, да?_

В те моменты он недоумевая смотрел на нее, представляя в своем детском воображении картины, что рисовала ему мама своими словами. Он верил всему, что она говорила ему, и когда он засыпал у нее на плече, ему не снилось ничего, кроме того дня и того большого дома, где он будет жить вместе с мамой. Тогда они были бы счастливы, как и принцы в сказках, которых она ему не рассказывала, и, возможно, кто знает, его отец жил бы с ними — где бы он ни был, кем бы он ни был. Она, конечно, никогда не упоминала о нем.

***

Сейчас уже позднее утро, и даже в этом темном подвале появляется достаточно света, чтобы разбудить тех, кто спит и мечтает. Ребенок трет глаза, встает, ест остатки завтрака, оставленного ему матерью, убирается и выходит из дома. Она на работе уже как несколько часов, и он собирается навестить ее, как делает каждое утро, но сначала соберет немного денег перед церковью возле фабрики, потому что денег никогда не бывает достаточно.

Так что он бежит, ведь уже поздно и район опасен, и он хорошо это знает, потому что видел собственными глазами. Он несется так быстро, что, повернув за угол, в кого-то врезается, но даже не останавливается, чтобы извиниться. Потому что он знает, что редко люди слушают таких детей, как он.

_— Эй! Смотри куда прешь!  
— Кто это был?  
— О, никто. Сын шлюхи._

И все же ее мать не шлюха. По крайней мере, она перестала ей быть с того дня, как узнала, что беременна. В тот день она сбежала от своей прежней жизни, сменила район, нашла себе крышу над головой и достойную работу, какой бы утомительной она ни была, в надежде начать заново и чтобы ничто не напоминало ей о прошлом.

Но люди никогда не забывают, что ты сделал что-то позорное, и всегда находится кто-то, кто время от времени стучит в дверь посреди ночи, крича непристойности пьяным хрюкающим голосом. И потом она должна встать с кровати и закрыть уши своего ребенка, молясь, чтобы он не слышал, не понимал, и особенно, чтобы в будущем не вспомнил.

Она не хотела, чтобы его ребенок был сыном шлюхи вечно.

Между тем, он остановился, прибыв к месту назначения: перед ним белые и расцарапанные стены церкви, разрушенные временем и копотью. Однако сегодня что-то было не так, как обычно: длинный черный, блестящий и роскошный автомобиль был припаркован напротив — такую машину не встретишь в этих районах.

Он ходит вокруг, пытаясь заглянуть на цыпочках в окна, сраженный любопытством, но они слишком высокие и темные, чтобы увидеть, что внутри, поэтому он вскоре садится на ступеньки как обычно, и остается там, ожидая обеденного часа и прохожих — если они будут благосклонны, он может и соберет достаточно мелочи, чтобы заработать «Умница!» от своей матери; но это случается реже, чем хотелось бы им обоим.

Он безучастно смотрит на улицу, когда вдруг слышит веселый и звонкий голос рядом с ним.

_Привет! Хочешь поиграть?_

Он оборачивается. Рядом с ним улыбается девочка с чистым лицом и красивой одеждой, и мальчик тут же понимает, что она, должно быть, вышла из элегантной машины, припаркованной перед церковью. Когда он отвечает «да», она достает свои игрушки: красивые дорогие игрушки, пластмассовые животные, раскрашенные вручную яркими цветами, которые сильно отличаются от тех, что были у него.

Двое играют долгое время, она шутит и смеется своим серебрянным голосом, а он серьезный и говорит мало, но иногда улыбается, и когда он улыбается, они совсем не отличаются, несмотря на то, что на ней чистое и свежее платье из магазина, а на нем измазанный и слишком большой для его тела свитер; и даже не кажется, что только одного из них ждет светлое будущее.

Пока они играют, девочка объясняет, что её отец — богатый и добрый человек, важная фигура, и что сейчас он в церкви, чтобы творить добро — давать деньги бедным. Он «филантроп», так она говорит, и хотя он не знает, что значит это слово, но мальчик думает, что хотел бы иметь отца, чтобы говорить о нем с такой гордостью как эта девочка.

Расписные животные вскоре им надоели, и они стали играть в догонялки, как вдруг отец девочки вышел из Дома Божьего. Он высокий, уважаемый джентльмен в костюме, и как только он замечает, что оборванец гонится за его дочерью, его лицо искажается отвращением: он хватает его за плечо и резко оттаскивает от новой подруги по играм.

Человек готов сделать добро, если он может показать это обществу, которое смотрит на него и аплодирует, но если никто не видит, ребенок в мятом свитере для него просто мусор, который не должен осмеливаться приближаться к его дочери, даже ради игры; когда он говорит, его голос резкий и угрожающий.

_Убери свои грязные ручонки от моей дочери, понял? Иди играй где-нибудь в другом месте!_

Мальчик не знает, что сказать, голос человека эхом в его голове, его пренебрежительный и приказывающий взгляд сверху вниз заставляет его чувствовать себя жалким. Ему страшно, и он хочет сбежать, но не двигается, потому что его мать знает, что он ждет ее там, и боится, что если она потеряет его, то будет волноваться до смерти; и тогда, если они не встретятся, ей придется ждать до поздней ночи, чтобы увидеться с ним.

_Ты глухой? Возвращайся играть в мусорку, из которой вылез, негодник!_

Но прежде чем он сможет отреагировать каким-либо образом, вернее, никак не отреагировать, он чувствует вот что: теплый и знакомый вес руки на своем плече. Он смотрит вверх и видит мать, с порванной шалью и морщинистым лбом, сносящую взгляд мужчины со всем спокойствием и достоинством королевы на престоле.

_Как ты смеешь так говорить с моим сыном? Думаешь, ты выше, только потому что у тебя есть красивые шмотки, хорошая машина и деньги, которыми ты швыряешься направо и налево? Пошел вон отсюда, старик!_

Мужчина смотрит на нее долгое время, затем на ребенка, затем на свою дочь, которая хочет еще поиграть со своим новым другом, но прежде всего он смотрит на верующих, спешащих на мессу и бросающих любопытные взгляды; ему хочется преподать урок этой наглой цыганке, но ведь он выдающийся член общества и не может позволить себе испортить репутацию из-за мусора из трущоб, поэтому он хватает свою дочь за плечо и уводит. А она оборачивается и видит, как ее друг становится меньше и дальше и не понимает почему.

_Пообещай мне одну вещь._

Когда машина уезжает, его мать все еще неподвижна, с одной рукой на плече и потерянным взглядом в никуда. Она не замечает слезы, танцующие на ее веках, не падая, но он их видит отчетливо, и они полыхают ярче, чем его собственные.

_Пообещай мне, что ты не позволишь никому обращаться с тобой так снова._

***

Солнце только успело зайти, а трущобы окрасились в темные серые цвета, когда мать и сын наконец-то могут вернуться в тот подвал, который они называют домом. Они идут бок о бок, рука об руку, не говоря ни слова, потому что, когда она выходит с фабрики, она слишком устала, чтобы даже думать; но никого из них не беспокоит это молчание, когда есть осознание того, что они больше не одиноки в этой пустыне.

В то время улицы трущоб уже пусты: люди идут домой есть свой скудный ужин до наступления ночи, которая в этих района кажется еще длиннее и темнее, чем в остальной части города.

Матери и сыну даже кажется, будто они последние два человека на земле, и это не так уж неприятно, когда знаешь, каков остальной мир.

Но чудо исчезает слишком быстро, и всего в нескольких метрах от двери дома: по их прибытии темная форма отделяется от тени на стене и приближается к ним на несколько шагов.

_Вот они, сучка и ее отродье._

Она сразу все понимает. А он нет, потому что никогда не видел этого человека раньше. Он узнает только голос: этот смехотворный и вульгарный голос, размазанный алкоголем, чьи ужасные крики, смысл которых он понял только частично, раздавались под их окнами столько ночей.

_Знаешь, сопляк, что твоя мамочка делала до твоего рождения? Я тебе скажу — продавала себя за гроши! Даешь ей пару монет, лишь бы хлеба купить, а она и рада. Полгорода ее перетрахало, мать твою! А сейчас, видите ли, она возомнила будто нашла хорошую работу и дыру, где жить, и задрала нос!_

Ребенок не замечает отчаяния, с которым мать смотрит на дверь дома, находящуюся так близко и так далеко, или тихого «беги», сорвавшегося с ее губ. Нет, он смотрит на человека, который приближается к ним, шаг за шагом, с медлительностью и грацией кошки, играющей со своей добычей, его взгляд прикован к его матери.

_Смешно, да? Но шлюха всегда будет шлюхой. Ей просто нужен кто-то, кто бы ей об этом напомнил!_

Мужчина быстр: одним махом он хватает его за руку и оттаскивает от матери, почти поднимая над землей. Женщина — его цель, и этот засранец не будет ему мешать; напротив, он может также присутствовать на шоу, если так хочет!

Однако ребенок не сдавался: в тот день он пообещал матери, что с ним больше никто не будет так обращаться, что он никого не будет слушать, что никто не будет командовать им; и вспоминая эти слова, отчеканившихся в голове, он пытается пробиться между человеком и женщиной.

_Пошёл прочь!_

Удар попадает ему чуть ниже уха — сильный, слишком сильный, для ребенка: боль взрывается как фейерверк, и сам того не понимая, он оказывается на земле, посреди кучи мусора, на грани потери сознания. Ужасный крик матери приглушен, как во сне, но он достаточно силен, чтобы заставить его разум сосредоточиться и открыть глаза. Когда он садится, их взгляды пересекаются, но только на мгновение, потому что внимание матери почти сразу переключается на нападавшего.

_Как ты смеешь?! Он же ребенок! Мой ребенок!_

Когда она кричит, выражение в ее глазах меняется в мгновение ока: нет больше страха или ужаса, а только гнев, гнев, гнев. Гнев на несправедливость, гнев на осознание того, что это еще не конец, что ее сын будет терпеть еще большую несправедливость, ярость и отчаяние, преображающие ее, делая совершенно безумной.

Мальчик никогда не видел столько ярости в глазах своей матери. Это будто был другой человек — женщина, которая сейчас, вместо того, чтобы убежать, бросается на человека, осмелившегося поднять руку на ее сына, нападает на него с ударами и укусами, бьет слепо, отдавшись власти неконтролируемой силе.

_Сумасшедшая, она ненормальная!_

Мужчина сначала пытается оттолкнуть ее, но женщина этого не позволяет, она просто хочет искалечить его как можно больше, так что ему приздится отбиваться; и они сходятся в отчаянном поединке, пока ребенок смотрит на них со страхом, бессильный перед жестокостью взрослых. Он застыл как статуя: он смотрит на свою мать, которая яростно сражается, не думая о себе, он смотрит на человека, который через некоторое время начинает побеждать, он видит скрюченную руку, тонущую в длинных волосах его матери, он слышит звук рвущейся одежды и задушенный крик матери, он слышит грохот, с каким ударяется ее спина о стену, когда мужчина толкает ее.

Он неподвижен, и только его взгляд отражает то, что происходит внутри него, только горящие глаза показывают то, что он чувствует.

Странное чувство поднялось в нем как высокий прилив, особенное чувство, которое он никогда не испытывал, но что теперь наполняло его волнами, вспыхивающее и импульсивное, как огонь, пожирающий его изнутри, будто в мире нет ничего другого, как будто он ничего кроме этого не чувствует, как будто он стал с этим единым целым. Ненависть.

_Оставь ее в покое!_

Он даже не помнит, как крикнул это. Все происходит за несколько мгновений: в один момент он стоит там, беспомощно наблюдая за человеком, который ранит его мать, а через мгновение находится в центре схватки, готовый кусать, бить и пинать. Все происходит так быстро, что позже он никогда не сможет вспомнить точно, что произошло, и все же есть что-то, что теперь уже во взрослом состоянии он будет лелеять как исключительно яркое воспоминание: крик страха и боли человека и противный запах сгоревшей плоти, поднимающийся в воздухе.

То, что следует за этим, еще более запутано: мальчик чувствует, как его поднимают с земли, чувствует, как руки его матери сжимаются вокруг талии, и пока она убегает, утягивая его с собой; все, что он видит, это мужчина, корчащийся на земле в агонии. И затем улицы, улицы, улицы… улицы, все одинаковые, сменяют друг друга как в лабиринте, пока крики не исчезнут вдали, пока город не проглотит их совсем.

Когда они наконец остановились, его мать опускается перед ним на колени, хватает за плечи и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Он боится, что сейчас его наругают, потому что даже если он сам не знает, как это сделал, он причинил боль человеку. Но когда он вглядывается ей в глаза, то понимает, что это не так: в ее глазах нет упрека, а только нотка тревоги и напряжения и свет, который так и хочется назвать безумным.

_То, что ты сделал раньше… можешь показать мне это еще раз?_

Он колеблется — он не понимает, почему это настолько поразительно, что заслуживает такого торжественного внимания: насколько он помнит, это то, что ему всегда удавалось делать без труда. На самом деле, поскольку он не знал никого, кто мог бы это сделать, он почти боится, что это нечто постыдное.

И все же он покорно подчиняется просьбе, и в один миг пролетает маленькая искра гнева, и пламя снова появляется на ладони, танцуя как оранжевый огонек, и его колеблющееся сияние освещает глаза матери, и ее лицо искажается дикой радостью.

***

В последующие дни ребенок сразу понимает, что что-то не так: не потому, что его мать очень часто стала говорить сама с собой, нет, она всегда делал это время от времени, когда никого не было рядом, а потому, что она впервые заговорила о его отце. Более того, она стала говорить о нем все время, о том, что скоро он увидит его, наряду со многими странными вещами, о которых он лишь смутное представление: такие слова как «наследник» и «мафия».

_— Мы уже близко к нашей мечте, понимаешь? Ты будешь важным и уважаемым человеком, у тебя будет все, чего ты пожелаешь, и никто не посмеет проявить неуважение к тебе, никто. Каждое твое слово будет законом, тебя будут любить все так, как ты заслуживаешь. Ты будешь счастлив._

_— А ты, мама?_

_— И я буду счастлива…_

Мальчик был поражен всеми этими речами, но понял значение всех этих перемен только однажды утром, когда его мать разбудила его и помогла надеть одежду, которую он никогда не надевал: рубашку, пиджак и новые штаны. Он спрашивает, что происходит, почему у него такая красивая одежда впервые, но она не отвечает: она берет его за руку и ведет в город.

***

В тот день стоял холод, покрывающий все инием и превращающий дыхание в белые облака пара. Мальчик не понимает, почему его мать остановилась прямо там, в переулке, где никого не было и где они не заработают ни гроша.

Тогда он впервые увидел _его_. Он уже немного стар, седой и с толстыми серыми усами; его глаза были добры и немного печальны, как будто перед ним стоял трудный выбор, и когда его дружелюбный взгляд лег на мальчика, пока его мать говорила, он, казалось, погрустнел еще больше.

Его отец.

Когда мать похлопала его по плечу, смотря на него ободряюще, он точно знал, что делать: пламя, которое только он умеет создавать, отличается красивым цветом, и в этот серый день его сияние освещает темную аллею и глаза этого человека с теплым оранжевым жаром; но в его глазах нет дикой радости его матери, только удивление и, возможно, немного трепета. Мужчина встает перед ним на колени и кутает его в шарф. Теплый и приятный, пахнет домом.

_Ошибки быть не может. Ты мой сын._

***

Женщина не плачет, ни когда его уводят, ни когда он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на нее своими большими недоуменными глазами, потому что не может понять, почему она не идет за ним. Она не плачет, когда один из мужчин бережно, но крепко берет ее за руку, предлагая ей уйти и тихо покинуть сцену. Она не плачет, когда ее сын зовет ее в последний раз, до того, как она исчезнет, растворившись в топле.

В тот день было холодно, и она снова одна и потеряна, но когда слезы в конце концов стекают по ее щекам, она немедленно стирает их, потому что не хочет грустить, ей не это нужно, не сейчас, когда ее мечты сбываются.

У нее нет будущего, у нее его никогда не было, но по крайней мере она дала своему сыну имя, которое является гарантией мести, искупления, новой жизни. Имя, которое люди будут помнить, имя, которое будут любить и бояться все.

_Занзас._


	2. Chapter 2

Его новый дом был таким, каким он всегда представлял его в мечтах. Большой, внушительный, самый настоящий замок с серыми и древними стенами, покрытыми плющом, с большими и яркими окнами, с огромным садом и очень высокими стенами, укрывающими его от запустения города. Только одна вещь ему не доставала, оставляя пустоту, которую его новая жизнь едва ли могла восполнить: его мать.

Тем не менее, когда он впервые переступил порог своего нового дома, ощущение чуда было достаточно сильным, чтобы смягчить чувство одиночества, которое, необъяснимо для него, все еще грызло изнутри, теперь, когда он обрел отца. Именно отец сопровождал его первые шаги в том старом поместье, держа руку на его плече, словно пытаясь защитить от удивленных взглядов людей, без конца суетящихся в этих стенах.

В этом месте было полно народу, и Занзас до сих пор помнит те лица, смотрящие на него с удивлением и любопытством, задаваясь вопросом, кто же такой этот оборванец, к которому Тимотео Вонгола относился с такой заботой. Только после того, как новость о том, что ребенок будет усыновлен, распространилась, эти взгляды наполнились тревогой: тревогой, потому что безупречный Девятый Вонгола, привел в свой дом сына-бастарда, по слухам, от деревенской проститутки. Но, хотя бы в первый день, эти люди глядели на него лишь с невинным любопытством.

Первое, что сделал Тимотео как отец — это доверил мальчика слугам: было ясно, что прежде всего ему понадобится хорошая еда и, возможно, даже горячая ванна. Он сожалел о том, им пришлось расстаться с ним так рано, но ведь у него не было времени заняться этими вещами лично: он был боссом самой важной мафиозной семьи в Италии и имел обязанности, которые требовали его в любое время дня, поэтому, на тот момент мальчик должен был справиться со всем в одиночку. Он был убежден, что всегда будет время, чтобы присмотреть за сыном.

Это была первая ошибка Девятого Вонголы.

***

Прошло всего несколько часов с момента его прибытия, и Занзас стоял, опираясь на подоконник, положив подбородок на скрещенных руках, и вглядывался во двор виллы. Там были люди, которые регулярно патрулировали сад, и он с удивлением заметил, что все без исключения вооружены. Он с большим любопытством смотрел на пистолеты, прикрепленные к их ремням, и удивлялся: «какой семье нужна круглосуточная вооруженная охрана?» Главе государства, политикам или, может, королевским особам?

Конечно, это была не простая семья — он понял это, как только переступил порог того большого дома, который, казалось, источал власть и богатство из самих стен.

После того, как этот мужчина, его отец, ушел вместе с другим человеком с серьезным и обеспокоенным выражением лица, молодой служанке было приказано отвести его в спальню. Женщина принесла ему поесть — изысканную еду, которую он никогда раньше не пробовал — помогла ему принять горячую ванну, а затем ушла, уступив место старому портному, который снимал с него мерки, без остановки ворча о том, какой он худой и костлявый.

Занзасу казалось неслыханным, что незнакомцы так рьяно ухаживали за таким нищим, как он, и, как только служанка вернулась, чтобы узнать, нужно ли ему что-нибудь еще, его любопытство преодолело инстинктивное молчание, и он спросил: «почему?»

— Это приказ Дона Тимотео, — ответила она, любезно улыбаясь. — Он попросил меня лично позаботиться о тебе и выполнить каждую твою просьбу, как если бы она была его.

Мальчик посмотрел на нее с удивлением.

— Любую мою просьбу?

— Конечно, любую твою просьбу.

В последующие дни Занзас часто слышал эту песню, повторяемую как эхо неизвестными людьми, взрослыми, за которой следовала вежливая улыбка, которая должна была заставить его чувствовать себя комфортно и забыть все трудности, с которыми он сталкивался в первые годы своей жизни.

_Приказы будут, синьорино?_

_Вы можете иметь все, что захотите._

_Только пальцем щелкнуть._

Занзасу не потребовалось много времени, чтобы избавиться от воспоминаний о его скромном происхождении, страданиях, страхе в какой-то отдаленной части его души. В конце концов, все случилось так, как сказала его мать: однажды у него будет все, что он пожелает, и он будет любим всеми. Этот день наступил. Тимотео не переставал напоминать ему об этом, с улыбкой наблюдая, как беспризорник постепенно принял манеру и поведение Вонголы. Он был убежден, что сделал ему добро, что он вытащил его из ада убогой жизни. Его счастье оправдывало ту маленькую ложь.

_Это их обязанность подчиняться твоим приказам. Ты мой сын или нет?_

Эта новая реальность ошеломила его своим вихрем имен, голосов и неизвестных лиц, сарабандой новинок, роскоши и убедительных обещаний. Очарование его новой жизни захватило его и в одно мгновение поглотило, его — ребенка, который все годы знал только родную оболочку, в которой вырос, и в которой существовали только он и его мать. Это был только вопрос времени, когда он забыл даже о ней.

***

— Так значит этот сорванец твой сын?

Высокий молодой человек с причудливыми блондинистыми волосами и миндалевидными глазами говорил, изучая его с большим любопытством, но также и с доброжелательностью, которую Занзас еще не встретил ни в ком, кроме отца, с тех пор, как попал в это поместье. Однако больше всего его поразил его акцент: он был непохож на все, что он когда-либо слышал раньше, со странным вибрирующим произношением буквы «р». Честно говоря, мужчина был довольно забавным, и, возможно, он бы рассмеялся, если бы был с другим характером.

— Да, Иемицу, это мой сын.

Человек слепо доверял Тимотео и не считал необходимым задавать еще вопросов, прежде чем принять эту новость, не зная, что тот обманул его, вероятно, впервые в жизни. Он наклонился к мальчику и приветствовал его с теплой улыбкой.

— Как тебя зовут?

Мальчику было неудобно, когда на него так пристально смотрел незнакомец, поэтому он инстинктивно схватился за штанину Тимотео, словно пытаясь хоть как-то спастись. Хотя он и чувствовал желание отступить назад, чтобы избежать его взгляда, он заставил себя оставаться неподвижным и решительно выдержать взгляд взрослого.

— Занзас.

— Приятно познакомиться, Занзас. Меня зовут Иемицу, я друг твоего папы.

Иемитсу улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы погладить его по голове, но мальчик инстинктивно увернулся: он не доверял незнакомцу, будь он другом отца или нет.

— О, а он стесняшка! — человек не слишком расстроился из-за этого жеста, а просто перевел взгляд с угрюмого ребенка на Девятого, смеясь с легким смущением. — Знаешь, а он не очень-то похож на тебя. Наверно, весь в мать пошел.

Тимотео прекрасно распознал немой вопрос, скрывающийся в этой с виду невинной фразе. Было ясно, что Иемицу ожидал получить больше информации об этой женщине и ее сыне, но Девятый решил промолчать, хотя мысль о сокрытии секрета от внешнего советника заставила его почувствовать угрызения совести. И все же, во сколько бы ему это ни встало, он не мог поступить иначе: он уже решил, что никто не должен узнать правду, узнать, что до того зимнего дня он никогда не видел ту женщину с потрепанной шалью и грустными глазами, и что ребенок, которого он решил любить как кровь своей крови, был для него полностью чужим. Он сделал это ради него, чтобы он не чувствовал себя здесь чужим.

— Он действительно очень похож на нее. Те же глаза…

— Я вижу, — Иемицу вздохнул и снова встал. Если молчание Босса как-то волновало его, он этого не показал: все, что он сделал, это снова улыбнулся его сыну.

— Ты счастливчик, Занзас: ты теперь часть семьи. И семья Вонгола — это, конечно, не просто семья… Ты же знаешь, да?

Занзас знал это, конечно: обычная семья не живет в поместье, охраняемом людьми с автоматами, в обычной семье не так много членов, чтобы можно было собрать целую армию, но, прежде всего, в обычной семье нет Босса.

— Я еще не рассказал ему об истории семьи, — сказал Тимотео, — я бы предпочел, чтобы он немного освоился. И это он еще не встретил своих братьев! Но они вернутся через несколько дней из путешествия.

— О, вот увидишь, через очень короткое время он завалит тебя вопросами! — улыбнулся японец.

— Я знаю. Он умный мальчик, он будет знать все, что ему нужно знать, — сказал Тимотео, положив руку на голову Занзаса с гордой улыбкой на лице. Мальчик не возражал против этого контакта, хотя в действительности этот человек все еще был ему чужим, но он знал его как своего отца, и этого было достаточно, чтобы он чувствовал себя комфортно под прикосновением этой нежной руки.

***

Энрико. Массимо. Федерико.

Так звали тех троих, что стояли перед ним — «мои мальчики», как их называл Девятый Вонгола — хотя их удачнее было назвать «мужиками» во всех отношениях.

— Совсем не похож на папу.

Первым заговорил тот, что казался старшим: костюм в тонкую полоску, очерченные скулы, черные волосы, зачесанные вперед с солдатской стрижкой, отдающий грубостью и кровожадностью.

— Что ты несешь, Энрико? Разве ты не видишь, что у него такой же мрачный вид как у тебя? — сказал другой, смеясь, и потрепал волосы мальчика, давая понять, что пошутил. Он наверно был самым младшим из трех и обладал способностью улыбаться, которая сразу же показалась Занзасу обнадеживающей, потому он и позволил ему без проблем потрогать себя.

— Федерико прав, вы как две капли воды. Или ты тоже…? — хмыкнул другой, немного пухлый мужчина с маленькими глазами, но острыми и пронзительными как его язык. Энрико сердито посмотрел на него.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Массимо не ответил: он, конечно, не мог сказать своему старшему брату, что в их семье что он, что новичок, выделялись, по сравнению например с Федерико, который, казалось, унаследовал все качества своего отца и матери, начиная с их приветливости. И не было ничего приветливого в том, как Энрико глазел на этого мальчика сверху вниз, как будто тот был виноват в собственном неудачном рождении, и еще меньше приветливости было в том, как Занзас сверлил его, отвечая на этот высокомерный обвиняющий взгляд, как будто в любой момент мог зашипеть, как бездомный котенок.

Федерико, который благодаря своей интуиции всегда был лучшим в распознании эмоций, сразу заметил это и решил обстановку смехом, похлопав по плечу своих братьев.

— Эй, ребята, давайте не будем ссориться! Какой пример мы дадим нашему брату?

Он хорошо подчеркнул это слово: брат. Не столько для мужчин, которые казались достаточно зрелыми, чтобы понять, что новичку нужно было все их тепло, а для Занзаса, потому что он прочитал в его рубиновых глазах, что за барьером холодной отстраненности, через который он наблюдал за другими людьми, сидело одиночество и отчаянная необходимость быть принятым и любимым в мире, для него совершенно новом и чужом.

— Не обращай внимания на этих деревенщин, Занзас: они любят колоть друг друга, но на самом деле они живут в мире и согласии. Разве не так?

Энрико сначала посмотрел на Федерико, затем на Массимо, затем отвернулся, пробормотав несколько слов согласия, в то время как те двое засмеялись.

— В любом случае, — сказал Массимо. — Если ты действительно сомневаешься, что этот малыш — наш брат, почему бы тебе не попросить его показать свое пламя?

Энрико просто ответил взглядом, но Федерико, казалось, был в восторге от этой идеи.

— Это правда, Занзас, папа сказал, это просто отпад. Почему бы тебе не показать нам, что ты умеешь?

Мальчик посмотрел на всех троих с некоторым удивлением. Его отец уже объяснил ему, что его способности были отличительной чертой, которой Вонгола очень гордилась, но он все еще не понимал, что такого особенного, что привлекало столько внимания среди взрослых. Однако он решительно сделал как ему сказали, и в одно мгновение пламя затанцевало перед их глазами, излучая свой жгучий жар; и какой бы реакции с их стороны он не ожидал, он даже не представлял, что увидит в их глазах в тот момент восхищение. Даже Энрико оставил свое угрюмое выражение лица, изумленно уставившись на раскаленное пламя, полыхавшее над ладонью. В этом оранжевом сиянии было нечто, что нельзя описать словами, сила воли, власть, возможно, еще спящая, но способная зажигать и разрывать саму реальность, превратить ее в клочья в любой момент будто бумагу.

— Поверить не могу…

— Да это же Пламя Гнева…

— Теперь я понимаю, почему Второй обладал такой большой силой!

— Да ты силен, пацан!

Занзас на тот момент слишком мало знал о Пламени и о том, какое значение оно имело в семье Вонгола, чтобы полностью оценить степень своей силы и понять, что она станет его величайшей гордостью и худшим проклятием в будущем, но, когда он услышал эти слова похвалы, он мог только довольно улыбнуться. Все восхищаются и уважают — так и должно быть.

***

Как только трое братьев остались одни, Энрико ударил кулаком по серванту с такой силой, что хранящийся в нем старый фарфор зазвенел.

— О чем он только думал? Приводить домой сына проститутки… И как он считает мы с этим смиримся?!

Он никогда не был так зол на него за всю свою жизнь, потому что он не только любил его как отца, но и всегда уважал как человека и всегда смотрел на его решения и действия с восхищением и гордостью. Но в том, что он сотворил сейчас, не было ничего достойного уважения. Он не мог поверить, что его отец оказался таким… слабаком.

Федерико, ставший свидетелем этого проявления гнева в нескольких шагах, издал тяжелый вздох, но ему удалось сдержать печаль, внезапно обрушившуюся на него, когда он услышал эти слова.

— Не веди себя как ребенок, Энрико. Наш отец сделал выбор, и мы должны быть достаточно зрелыми, чтобы принять его.

— Святые небеса, Федерико! — в ярости огрызнулся тот, стукнув еще раз по серванту. Он действительно не мог понять, как его младшему брату удавалось оставаться таким спокойным перед лицом такого скандала. — Этому ребенку пять лет! Пять лет назад наша мама была еще жива! Неужели тебя это ничуть не трогает?

Парень стиснул зубы и поджал губы — жест, который часто делал его отец, когда сталкивался с неприятной реальностью; а у босса мафиозной семьи это происходило очень часто.

— Конечно, трогает. По-твоему мне приятно думать, что у папы была любовница? — он отвернулся, при этом наткнувшись на фотографию своей матери. На этой фотографии она была еще молода и красива и улыбалась мужу и двум старшим детям. На ее руках, завернутый в кучу простыней, был Федерико, родившийся несколько дней назад. Это был идеальный портрет счастливой семьи. — Но ведь пять лет назад наша мама была сама не своя… и тогда мне все ясно…

Было больно говорить эти слова вслух, но они знали, что это горькая, но правда. Они оба пережили те самые темные дни и видели, как их мать ложилась спать, сраженная болезнью, и с каждым днем все больше и больше отстранялась, и ее улыбка становилась все слабее, пока совсем не исчезла. Он снова вздохнул, на этот раз не в силах скрыть боль, дрожащую в его дыхании.

— Я не одобряю то, что он сделал, но мне не хочется его судить, ведь он тоже человек. Должно быть, он чувствовал себя очень одиноким…

Энрико долго смотрел на Федерико и, видя как он склонил голову перед портретом своей матери, он почувствовал, как все его раздражение исчезло и превратилось в ностальгию с оттенком горечи. Федерико был прав. Как бы ему не хотелось это признавать, его младший брат часто оказывался более зрелым и рациональным, чем он сам.

— Я знаю, — наконец признался он после нескольких минут молчания. И все же он так и не смог обрести покой, настолько, что начал нервно ходить взад и вперед по комнате, борясь с мыслями.

— Я могу понять, что у него был момент слабости, и это не проблема, — сказал он после долгого перерыва. — Но публично признать ублюдка? Он крестный отец, во имя Христа, есть вещи, которые он не может себе позволить! Это рушит не только его честь, но и честь семьи! Но разве не он всегда учил нас, что семья должна быть выше всего остального? Он мог просто дать этой шлюхе немного денег, чтобы катилас со своим ребенком куда подальше, и еще немного, чтобы держала рот на замке. Это решило бы все. Но нет, он привел его домой и тискает его на глазах у всех, будто ему нечего стыдиться!

Федерико посмотрел на него с серьезным и холодным лицом. Он знал, что Энрико был по-своему прав, и что заплатить этой женщине было бы самым безболезненным способом избавиться от этого пятна, что все так делали, и что его отец не будет ни первым, ни последним мафиози с таким пятном позора. И все же он знал, что его отец не такой.

— Я не вижу ничего зазорного. Принятие Занзаса было самым удачным выбором, который он мог сделать, чтобы исправить свою ошибку: он полностью принял свои обязанности, и в этом нет никакой слабости. Ты бы предпочел, чтобы он сделал что-то, противоречащее его принципам, чтобы не потерять лицо перед союзными семьями?

Старший брат долго смотрел на него. По его глазам было ясно, что внутри него происходит битва, в которой боролись любовь к отцу, любовь к матери, его этический кодекс начинающего босса с его антипатией к тому новичку, который притворился его братом, но чье лицо было абсолютно чужим.

— Да, — наконец сказал он. — Да, ради блага семьи. Как ты думаешь, как отреагируют побочные семьи, когда знают, что есть другой претендент на преемственность? Сейчас еще рано, но когда этот придурок подрастет, может случиться катастрофа!

В другом конце комнаты раздалось покашливание, похожее на смех: это был Массимо, который до тех пор оставался в стороне, удобно устроившись на кресле.

— Ах, вот что тебя беспокоит — преемственность.

Энрико обернулся, его лицо исказилось раздражением.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты ведь видел его пламя? Никому из нас не удавалось создать такого чистого и могущественного пламени в его возрасте, даже тебе, главному кандидату в боссы, Энрико…

Он повернулся, чтобы встретиться взглядом со своим братом. Его умиротворенное выражение противоречило этому тонкому яду в его словах, сарказму, у которого Энрико, такой гордый и обидчивый, был любимой жертвой.

— Тебе ни капли не страшно, что он украдет твое место фаворита?

Энрико сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы, изо всех сил стараясь не пересечь комнату в два шага и не залепить затрещину наглому младшему брату.

— Массимо… Я сейчас не разобью тебе рожу, только чтобы не доставлять отцу лишних неприятностей!

— Не слушай его, ты же знаешь, что он просто дразнит тебя, — сказал Федерико, положив руку на плечо Энрико и с упреком поглядывая на другого брата. — Но он прав насчет своего пламени: оно необычайно. Если папа решил взять его с собой, то это потому что он что-то увидел в нем. И в нем действительно что-то есть, просто загляни ему в глаза, и сам поймешь. Я уверен, что повзрослев он станет хорошей опорой для семьи.

Энрико внезапно отстранился от братского контакта.

— Или причиной ее уничтожения.

Младший брат посмотрел на него, пораженный такими темными и едкими словами.

— Это говорит твоя интуиция или просто гнев?

— Я не знаю. Но мне не нравится этот ребенок, когда он смотрит на меня, у меня аж мурашки бегут. Черт его поймет, что происходит у него в башке. И я никогда не видел, как он улыбается! Вы думаете, это нормально?

Массимо расхохотался на этот раз.

— И то верно! Да ты ужастиков пересмотрел, брат! Кто же он, сам Антихрист? Сеющий панику и террор с красивым числом 666, напечатанным на лбу?

— Я серьезен, Массимо! — крикнул Энрико. — Если хочешь быть остроумным, как обычно, вали отсюда! Или тебе совсем плевать на семью?

— Конечно нет, — ответил средний брат, несколько обидевшись.

Конечно, он заботился о семье, он же член Вонголы! Но она была важна для него как для человека, который никогда не будет боссом, ведь есть Энрико с его гордым и непреклонным характером и Федерико с его харизмой и способностью читать сердца людей. А теперь еще и появился Занзас с невероятно сильным пламенем и непонятной жаждой во взгляде.

Кто-то вроде него всегда будет оставаться на заднем плане по сравнению с ними, он хорошо это знал. Несмотря на то, что они с Энрико периодически пререкались, он ему нравился: сам Массимо не считал себя подкованным для места босса, к которому тайно стремились все, у кого была хоть капля крови Вонголы, но молчали об этом, будто это было табу. Неудивительно, что он чувствовал, что ему позволено шутить о вещах, которые казались смертельно важными для других.

— Но рвать себе глотку спорами бессмысленно. Папа уже оформил отцовство, и теперь мы должны считать Занзаса братом, нравится нам это или нет…

— И, пожалуйста, Энрико, — добавил Федерико. — Давай не будем об этом говорить: он не виноват, что он родился в таких условиях. Давай не будем заставлять его чувствовать себя чужаком.

— Я ничего не буду делать, — огрызнулся Энрико, раздраженный тоном братьев. Разве ему нужно указывать, как себя вести? Разве не он фаворит на пост Десятого Вонголы? Он точно знал, какие к нему требования, хотя эта мысль действовала ему на нервы.

— Папа — Босс, и я не буду критиковать его решения, и я смирюсь с этим ублюдком.

Он отвернулся от них братьев и шагнул к двери, стремясь покинуть ту комнату, где его мнения явно не разделяли. Однако, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь, он в последний раз повернулся к ним: кое-что ему нужно было дать понять на будущее.

— Но не просите меня считать выблядка отца братом. Я никогда этого не сделаю. Занзас никогда не будет моим братом.

***

Для Тимотео Вонголы моменты спокойствия всегда были редкостью. Он едва мог выкроить для себя даже полчаса, между совещанием с хранителями и советом исполнителей семьи, а также встречей тэт-а-тэт со своим внешним советником.

То были несколько драгоценных моментов, но все же он не переставал посвящать их тому, кто стал его четвертым ребенком. В тех случаях он брал его за руку и вел показывать широкие крыльея поместья, каждое из которых было наполнено историями и воспоминаниями, предметами, чье самое присутствие, казалось, рассказывало о Семье больше, чем тысячи слов.

Было много вещей, которые маленький Занзас должен был знать о Вонголе и ее истории, многими моментами которой Дон вовсе не гордился, и это бы потребовало длинного объяснения из его уст.

Иногда он боялся, что так много информации будет слишком для такого маленького ребенка, но грехи Вонголы были почти такими же, как их слава, и такой юный ум нуждался в проводнике, который бы научил его отличать правду от несправедливости, белое от черного, прежде чем множество оттенков серого в жизни смутили бы его.

Было слишком поздно для него и его других детей: они родились в этой среде и были втянуты в нее, как в замкнутый круг. Но он не мог подумать, что спас этого ребенка с улицы только для того, чтобы подвергнуть его риску попасть в темную сторону мафии.

«Полное знание этого мира, понимание того, не все то золото, что блестит, поможет ему избежать неприятностей», — так думал он. И хотя и были секреты, которые он не мог раскрыть даже ему, он был рад ответить на его вопросы. В конце концов, Занзас становился все более и более заинтересованным, когда его уверенность в себе возросла.

Часто он смотрел этими рубиновыми глазами в голубые глаза отца и осыпал его вопросами, неотступно, пока тот не утолит все свое любопытство: Что делает босс? Что значит «Дон»? Ты тоже можешь использовать пламя? Почему люди стоят в очереди, чтобы поговорить с тобой?

Занзас видел бесконечную очередь людей, которые каждое воскресенье ожидали возле офиса своего отца и часами ожидали, пока им не удастся встретиться с ним, хотя бы, чтобы обменяться несколькими словами. Если так много людей стояли в очереди, чтобы поговорить с ним, он должен был быть важным человеком, не так ли? Уважаемый человек, чья благосклонность высоко ценилась, чьи советы были на вес золота.

Он гордился им, гордился своим отцом. И он гордился тем, что был его сыном, потому что это означало, что он больше не был никем, отбросом общества, которого другие могли бы прогнать с плохо скрываемым отвращением, как сделал тот человек на церковном дворе: он был сыном дона Тимотео, он был Вонголой. Он был частью семьи, чье имя и история имели особое очарование, очарование, которое истории отца кормили как дрова костер.

Был один персонаж, который, казалось, привлек его особое внимание, особенно когда, сидя в обширной библиотеке поместья, Тимотео пытался объяснить словами, понятными для ребенка, что именно значила Семья: Риккардо Вонгола. Конечно, Тимотео ожидал, что он захватит любопытство Занзаса: это было очевидно, поскольку они были единственными носителями Пламени Гнева, до той поры известные. Тем не менее, он не мог не чувствовать себя неловко, рассказывая об этом человеке, который больше, чем кто-либо другой, способствовал погружению Вонголы в преступный мир.

_Джотто основал семью, чтобы защитить свой городок от угнетателей и хулиганов. По его плану, группа людей, объединившихся для защиты от несправедливости, должна была остаться навсегда, но когда власть перешла к Риккардо, все изменилось. Риккардо обладал прекрасными талантами, но еще и ненасытной жаждой власти, и эта его жажда повела Вонголу по кривой дорожке. И мы, хотим мы этого или нет, продолжаем идти по этому пути, хотя я верю, что однажды это изменится. Ты понимаешь, Занзас?_

В этих случаях Занзас кивал, ничего не сказав, его взгляд был внимательным и серьезным, почти загадочным. Тимотео мог только надеяться, что он действительно понял смысл его слов, и что в ближайшие годы он будет дорожить этими уроками.

Однако малых успехов он достиг, пытаясь отгородить ребенка от плохих учителей: сколько бы времени они не были вместе, Занзас всегда проводил больше времени в одиночестве в этой библиотеке. Ему нравилось оставаться там: это было тихое и уединенное место, вдали от беспокойной жизни поместья, от подавляющего внимания слуг, от неодобрительных взглядов тех, кому не нравилось его присутствие. Там его никто не беспокоил, он мог проводить долгие часы наедине с единственной компанией книг и с одним только величием и силой Семьи перед своими глазами.

Когда он читал о деяниях Риккардо, о том, как он превратил отряд виджиланте в империю, о том, как он мог справиться со взводом людей, не используя никакого другого оружия, кроме своих рук, страха и железной верности, на которую он смог вдохновить своих последователей, он забывал о тех плохих вещах, которые Тимотео сказал о нем: его жестокость, его алчность, его огромная гордость, его неумеренные страсти, его расчетливая холодность, его насилие, его свирепая ненависть к Джотто. Даже кровь, которую он пролил, казалась ничем иным, как необходимой ценой, чтобы держать голову высоко, выше, чем все остальные.

Риккардо, конечно, не был тем, кого обычно называют «героем». Действительно, он был, вероятно, самым подходящим человеком на роль главного «антагониста», прошлого века, за исключением, возможно, Деймона Спейда, предателя первого поколения. Тем не менее, его сила и харизма были неоспоримыми, молниеносными, даже сквозь потускневшие от времени чернила на страницах. Когда Занзас вырос, и восхищение его отцом пошатнулось и разрушилось, Риккардо Вонгола был его главной моделью, антигероем для ребенка, который вырос на мечтах своей матери вместо сказок и анналах Вонголы вместо книг по истории.


End file.
